Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass
Gekijo-ban Psycho-Pass (aka Psycho-Pass: the Movie) is a feature film based on the anime series. It was released on January 9, 2015. In Japan, like other anime feature films, this work is called Gekijô-ban: Psycho-Pass, gekijô-ban meaning "theater edition" as opposed to other formats. The term "eiga" is the generic word for "movie." In 2116, the Southeast Asia Union (SEAUn) and the Japanese government begin to export the Sibyl System to the coastal town of Shambala Float during a civil war as an experiment in spreading the System throughout the world. Under Sibyl's rule, Shambala Float achieves temporary peace and safety. But when SEAUn sends terrorists to Japan, now able to slip through the Sibyl System and attack Japan from within, the shadow of a certain man falls on the incident and Akane Tsunemori must travel to Shambala Float to investigate. Summary Foreigners hack into Japan's closed borders and enter the country. All but one are killed; and he is arrested. Sibyl extracts information from his brain, which show images of Shinya Kogami as a member of the mercenary group. Akane Tsunemori and her team are sent to investigate the connection between them. Shambala Float is in chaos, just like the rest of the world, but is trying to develop a system similar to the Sibyl System. At present, it is operational in only one city. In that city, everyone has a clouded Hue and are used as slaves. The people are in revolt against this abusive system and Kogami is assisting the rebel forces. Tsunemori joins General Nicholas Wong in an anti-rebel operation and it is then that she meets up with her old colleague, Kogami. She follows him to the rebel base to learn more about what he's been doing. The general now believes she's a defector so he sends bounty hunters to find her and kill both Kogami and her. Tsunemori manages to escape the bounty hunters, but Kogami is captured. Tsunemori returns to the city and is almost arrested by Wong, but is once again rescued by the government. She returns to her room and contacts Shion Karanomori back in Japan, asking if the Sibyl System where she's at is legitimate. As they speak, a servant enters and Tsunemori drinks a glass of water laced with a sedative and passes out, leaving her to the whims of the general. Karanomori realizes that the entire military is comprised of latent criminals. Tsunemori and Kogami are brought to the rooftop for execution, but are again rescued by the government. The militia is killed and it is revealed that the Prime Minister is Sibyl. Tsunemori convinces Sibyl to leave the country and to allow the people to rule themselves. Kogami is rescued by Ginoza who both kill Desmond, after Ginoza hands Kogami a revolver. In the end, Tsunemori and the rest of Division 1 return to Japan and Kogami remains traveling. Behind the Scenes Chief Director: Katsuyuki Motohiro Director: Naoyoshi Shiotani Script writers: Gen Urobuchi and Makoto Fukami Original Character Design: Akira Amano Character Design: Kyoji Asano, Naoyuki Onda Music: Yugo Kanno Japanese Voice Cast: Kana Hanazawa as Akane Tsunemori Hiroshi Kamiya as Nicholas Wong Ayane Sakura as Mika Shimotsuki Hiroki Touchi as Teppei Sugo Kazuhiro Yamaji as Joji Saiga Kenji Nojima as Nobuchika Ginoza Shizuka Itou as Yayoi Kunizuka Takahiro Sakurai as Sho Hinakawa Miyuki Sawashiro as Shion Karanomori Tomokazu Seki as Shinya Kogami Noriko Hidaka as Dominator Unsho Ishizuka as Desmond Rutaganda Gallery akanemovie.jpg shambala.jpg ginoza x.png ginoza x akane.jpg kogamiseye.jpg hinakawa.jpg thecrew.jpg wong 2.jpg Map.jpg wong 1.jpg girl.jpg sibyl as ?.jpg mika 2.jpg shambala2.jpg wong.jpg inflight.jpg Tsunemori Akane.png Explosion.jpg group.jpg ginoza.jpg handhold.jpg Akane worried.jpg Crystalclear.jpg Onthejob.jpg Militaryvehicles.jpg Payattention.jpg Droid.jpg Dominatorblast.jpg movie H.jpg nicholaswong.jpg troops.jpg Character.jpg ginoupset.jpg Ontherun.jpg Assault Dominator.jpg shambala.png movie A.jpg movie C.jpg movie D.jpg movie F.jpg movie I.jpg JIbE4J4U6VE.jpg Trailer Approximate Translation Screen Text: A future world where a person's psychological state can be scanned and quantified. Chief: A foreign terrorist group illegally entered our nation. And within their memory, we found the image of an Enforcer who took flight three years ago. Screen Text: There is a Public Safety Bureau division that deals with those who are identified through this quantification. Chief: Permission to investigate outside our borders? Tsunemori: Yes. Chief: You personally intend to enter the front? Tsunemori: I'm prepared for it. Screen Text: Now the world is the stage. Chief: The chief director of the Shambala Float is the Sibyl System. Wong: I'm Nicholas Wong. Tsunemori: There's no way a Psycho-Pass obtained under these conditions could give good figures! Wong: If we don't kill them, they will kill us. Voice: Return fire! Voice: Target Delta identified! Saiga: Be kept as a pet within this cage called the Sibyl System or fight in the dog-eat-dog world outside the cage. That is something that Makishima Shogo once possessed. And it is what Kogami Shinya used in the process of chasing him down. Tsunemori: You're under arrest. Category:Gekijo-ban